Behind Blue Eyes
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Por trás daqueles olhos azuis foi que ela descobriu a verdade. E quão triste era tal... x Desafio de Filmes para Srta. Abracadabra, presente para Srta. Abracadabra, óbvio! x COMPLETA!
1. Ato I: Paredes

**Death Note não me pertence, e depois dessa fic, todos vão dar graças a Deus XD**

**Resposta ao Desafio de Filmes para Srta. Abracadabra proposto por Chibi Anne.**

**Betado por Chibi Anne.**

**Inspirado em um filme, que só será revelado no final da fanfic.**

**O filme tamém não me pertence XD**

**Para Srta. Abracadabra, claro XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Behind Blue Eyes**

**Ato I – **_Paredes_

As paredes cinzas da instituição, mescladas com o dia nublado do inverno, davam ao manicômio da cidade uma aparência mórbida, medonha. E, dentro delas, a sensação era essa mesma, vinda de seus "moradores".

Dentro do local sem cor e cheio de grades, ocorriam muitas coisas, coisas que normalmente eram desconhecidas por seus médicos, ou por, pelo menos, ela. Misa Yagami, esposa do diretor do manicômio – uma mulher loira, de cabelos medianos, olhos amarronzados, de pequena estaura, mas incrível beleza e de inteligência surpreendente – e também uma funcionária graduada do local, trabalhava da mesma forma que seu marido: com competência e delicadeza, ambas em primeiro lugar.

Porém, talvez, ter escolhido _aquele_ paciente não tenha sido uma boa idéia. Ele tinha uma aparência frágil e delicada, mesmo tendo tão pouca idade. Cabelos brancos curtos, olhos azuis negros e frios, e uma tez tão alva quanto uma pessoa com albinismo teria. Segundo alguns médicos, ele era o rei dos loucos daquele manicômio. Segundo Misa, apenas uma criança assustada, rodeada de brinquedos, como se fossem sua proteção.

- Quer conversar sobre algo, Nate? – ela perguntou, abrindo um sorriso amistoso.

Ele não respondeu.

- Então, Nate, como foi ter a visita de seus... Amigos? – ela perguntou, olhando de relance para as quatro figuras estranhas que saíam do instituto.

- Não são meus amigos. – o menino murmurou, frio.

- Então o que são?

Nate encarou as quatro pessoas, com frieza.

- O de andar curvado e cabelos negros foi meu professor. O velho que lembra o Papai Noel é um dos diretores do meu orfanato. E aqueles dois, o ruivo de casaco bege e o loiro de roupa preta são...

- São...? – ela completou, esperançosa.

Ele os encarou com nojo.

- Dois idiotas que seguem o meu ex-professor, com todas as suas forças.

Misa engoliu seco. Que raio de lugar era aquele orfanato? Seguir? Como uma seita? A loira tentou ignorar tal fato e voltou a conversar com a criança, dessa vez, perguntando algo menos pessoal.

- E o que achou desse robô que trouxeram para você? – ela perguntou, sorrindo um pouco mais alegremente, apontando para o brinquedo na mão de Nate.

- Eu gosto de brinquedos. – ele murmurou, simples.

- Eu sei. Todas as vezes que eles vêm aqui, sempre te trazem mais brinquedos. Você os acha divertidos?

-…Não. – o menino disse.

A médica não entendeu.

- Eu não gosto de brinquedos. Eles são chatos e tediosos.

- Então por que você brinca com eles?

Pela primeira vez, naquele dia, Nate encarou a mulher nos olhos, fazendo-a tremer. E então sussurrou:

- Para que eu não precise _vê-la_.

- Quem? – Misa perguntou, sem entender.

Nate desviou o olhar, apertando o brinquedo por entre seus finos e brancos dedos.

- Ela apareceu para mim, antes de eu entrar nesse lugar, numa visita ao campo, feita pelo meu orfanato. Nós descemos, mas como estava ensolarado demais para mim, eu fiquei. E então...

- Então o quê? – Misa perguntou, tensa.

- Eu ouvi algo e virei meu rosto, para trás. – ele tremeu por um instante – E ela estava lá.

- Quem?

- Ela era uma menina de cabelos pretos curtos, e olhos azuis. Tinha um corpo esteticamente mais bonito que o seu. – a médica sentiu-se ofendida pelo comentário – Mas ela estava muito suja... E machucada. Eu pensei que ela estivesse precisando de ajuda, e então...

- Então?

- Ela pegou fogo.

Misa ficou chocada.

- O quê?

- Ela pegou fogo. Ficou em chamas, queimando! E veio para cima de mim... E eu gritei... E depois me lembro de acordar na enfermaria do orfanato. Depois disso, ela começou a aparecer para mim com mais freqüência e eu... – ele respirou fundo – Acabei vindo parar aqui.

A médica ficou em silêncio. Nate a encarou por um tempo. Então, ela levantou-se e murmurou:

- Acho que o efeito de seu remédio acabou, Nate.

Nate pareceu chocado.

- Não. – ele murmurou – Não! Eu... Eu te contei a verdade! Te contei o que eu vi e o motivo por eu estar aqui! É verdade! É a verdade! Eu não estou mentindo! Nem delirando!

O albino se levantou, fazendo com que a cadeira caísse e causasse um eco imenso. Nate começou a gritar coisas em inglês, francês, espanhol, hebraico, mostrando sua grande inteligência. Mas de nada adiantou, a não ser chamar a atenção dos guardas do lugar.

- Me larguem! – ele gritou, uma última vez, para os guardas, que, com sua força, o pressionavam contra o chão, enquanto Misa preparava-se para dar-lhe o sedativo.

Com este, Nate dormiu como a verdadeira criança que era, ainda agarrado ao robô que ganhara naquele mesmo dia...

**X**

Passou suas mãos pelo loiro cabelo, suspirando e sentando-se em uma cadeira. Estava cansadíssima. Fechou os olhos por um momento, perguntando-se o porquê de ainda cuidar de Nate. A porta atrás de si abriu-se e entrou Raito Yagami, o diretor e marido da médica. Ele tinha uma aparência agradável e bonita. Era alto, de cabelos e olhos marrons claros, vestia-se de terno e gravata, sempre bem-passados e era atraente, _muito_ atraente.

- O que foi, Misa? – o homem perguntou, aproximando-se dela, e beijando-lhe a bochecha, friamente.

- Nate.

- Ah. Ele. O que ele fez agora?

- Disse ter visto um fantasma. – a loira falou, zombeteira.

Raito riu, divertido.

- Tinham razão em manda-lo para cá.

- Pare com isso! – a mulher riu, batendo de leve no estômago do marido – Ele ainda é uma criança! Por mais que seja...

- Louco? – o moreno completou.

- Desequilibrado. – Misa o corrigiu.

- Bom, não importa, não pode fazer nada mais por ele, hoje. Vamos para casa porque já está tarde... E chovendo.

A loira acenou positivamente com a cabeça e o seguiu, pegando seu casaco.

**X**

A chuva parecia aumentar a cada momento. Raito, como sempre, seguiu por entre ela, sem nem ligar se estava ou não se molhando, deixando a mulher para trás. Ela, diferente dele, não queria ficar ensopada, e uma certa pessoa percebeu isso. O segurança, Matsuda, tinha cabelos e olhos pretos. Era calmo, bobo, infantil, mas prestativo. E, acima de tudo, era bondoso com todos, fosse com Raito, fosse com Nate.

- Precisando de ajuda, Sra. Yagami?

- Ah! Matsuda! Boa noite! Bom... – não queria parecer uma adolescente, mas tivera tanto trabalho para se arrumar, naquele dia – Acho que sim...

- Eu tenho a solução. – ele riu, mostrando um guarda-chuva – Quer que eu a leve até o carro?

- Ah! Sim! – ela respondeu, grata.

- Então vamos!

- Sim!

**X**

Chegou em casa, exausta. Assim que pisou no tapete da sala, correu para o banheiro, ouvindo Raito rir. Rapidamente, começou a preparar seu banho, totalmente concentrada nisso.

Despiu-se e praticamente deitou-se na banheira, sentindo seu corpo relaxar ao contato da água morna, cheia de óleos. Suspirou e abrindo um sorriso contente. Então, um barulho lhe chamou a atenção.

- Raito? – ela chamou, manhosa – Quer entrar no banho, também?

Não respondeu.

Estranhada, ela abriu os olhos e virou o rosto. Deparou-se contra incríveis olhos azuis – mórbidos. Gritou.

* * *

_No one knows what it's like  
to be the bad man  
to be the sad man  
behind blue eyes  
and no one knows  
what it's like to be hated  
to be faded to telling only lies_

_But my dreams they aren't as empty  
as my conscious seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
my love is vengeance  
that's never free..._

* * *

Pois é... Estou aqui para editá-la XD Porque ontem eu não tive tempo, porque eu tinha que assistir um filme n.n"

Ah! Qual é?¬¬ Eu tava esperando pelo filme fazia duas semanas ò.o9

Só postei porque a Chibi Anne pediu u.u

E ainda perdi três minutos do filme ç.ç

Mas tudo bem, porque o filme era muito foda e eu fiquei feliz em assisti-lo ºOº

se chama "Número 23" caso queiram assisti-lo 8D

err... o-o

De volta à fanfic XD

bom... Essa fanfic é um presente para a Srta. Abracadabra, mesmo que vá ter algumas diferenças do filme u.u

é que eu devo ter Alzheimer para me esquecer de metade do filme ç.ç

mas tudo bem, porque eu imaginei algumas coisas bem legais 8D

como perceberam, é bem U.A. oO'''

a Misa não seria uma psiquiatra desse tipo... e o Near não seria um menininho do Sexto Sentido XD

mas tudo bem XD

o Raito ainda é um cachorro então, tá ótimo XD

err... Oo"

Ah sim! Não será NearMisa n.n

Não terá casal Oo"

(estou seguindo o filme, nessa parte XD)

Mesmo assim, espero que gostem n.n

principalmente a Srta. Abracadabra :D

Mesmo que eu já tenha três (Da _Chibi Anne_, da _Srta. Abracadabra_ e da _Raayy_) eu ainda quero **_Reviews! ò.o/_**


	2. Ato II: Loucura

**Pois bem, espero que não tenha demorado muito! n.n Eu ia postar antes, mas minha mãe chegou e ela ia destruir tudo o que eu tinha escrito XD"**

**(Ela odeia as fanfics porque me fazem ficar horas e horas na frente do computador xP)**

**(Tubo bem, eu a perdôo n.n")**

* * *

**Behind Blue Eyes**

**Ato II** – _Loucura_

Acordou, sentindo suas costas doerem. Parecia que estava deitada no chão. Imediatamente notou o branco amarelado do teto e constatou: aquela não era sua casa. Assustada, Misa levantou-se e logo percebeu onde estava.

- Olá? – ela gritou, tentando abrir sua porta – Podem me tirar daqui?! Acho que fiquei presa num dos quartos de pacientes!

Ninguém respondeu.

- Olá? Por favor, alguém?!

De novo, nada.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?! – ela gritou mais uma vez, tentando arrombar a porta.

De repente, a porta se abriu e, então, uma enfermeira, seguida de dois guardas, bem carrancudos surgiram dela.

- Graças a Deus! Pensei que não estavam me ouvindo!

- Não se preocupe. Gritos de loucos é o que mais ouvimos aqui.

- O-O quê? – Misa perguntou, sem entender.

A mulher fingiu ignorar a pergunta e simplesmente disse, de modo autoritário:

- Sente-se em sua cama, _agora_.

- Como? Não pode falar assim comigo! Eu sou sua superior!

A mulher riu, de deboche.

- Desde quando?

- Desde sempre!

- E quem confirma isso?

- Meu marido, Raito Yagami.

Novamente, a enfermeira riu, e então, virou-se para os guardas:

- Bom, senhores...! Por favor! Poderiam desenterrar Raito Yagami para que ele possa confirmar que sua _querida_ esposa é nossa superior?

Foi a vez dos guardas rirem, enquanto Misa arqueava uma sobrancelha, sem entender direito. Quando a loira compreendeu as palavras da mulher, suou frio.

- E-Espere... R-R-Rai-to est-está... M-Mor-to? – não conseguia dizer, estava traumatizada demais.

A enfermeira demonstrou que não entendera e, então, respondeu:

- Minha querida... Os efeitos dos remédios acabaram há tempos, não?

- O quê? Do que está falando? Que remédios? O que está havendo? – Misa murmurou, tremendo e afastando-se, quando notou a mulher pegar uma injeção de seu bolso – Não, afaste-se de mim! Eu... Eu não preciso disso! Deixe-me sair daqui! Raito... Quem o matou?

A ex-médica sentiu os seguranças a prenderem e a levarem até a cama, enquanto se debatia, assustada e irritada. A enfermeira aproximou-se e, sem cerimônia, injetou o conteúdo da seringa nas veias da mulher, que se sentiu pesada e sonolenta. A última coisa que ouviu foi:

- E, só para saber, quem o matou... Foi você.

**X**

Acordou e já era noite. Estava sem ar, a cabeça doía e sentia o corpo inteiro tremer, porque o efeito daquele calmante passou. Sentia-se enjoada, e completamente zonza. Como seus antigos pacientes conseguiam suportar aquilo? Deitou-se novamente, notando que não conseguiria ficar muito tempo de pé.

E, ao faze-lo, lembrou-se das palavras da enfermeira rude. De repente, a imagem de Raito apareceu em sua mente e as lágrimas se acumularam em seus olhos, logo caindo por entre sua têmpora, olheiras e perdendo-se nos cabelos embaraçados. Virou seu corpo para o lado direito, de modo que encarasse a parede cinza de seu novo quarto. No exato instante que o fez, sentiu um par de olhos fixarem-se nela. Engoliu seco.

O sono demorou a chegar, porque aquele olhar continuava parado nela, como se a vigiasse. Porém, quando veio, esqueceu-se de tudo. Ou ao menos tentou, porque já era muito tarde e sabia que acordaria pouco tempo depois de o sol nascer...

**X**

Acordou novamente, sentindo sua cabeça doer ainda mais. Mesmo com seu corpo estando duro como pedra, tentou se mover. Assim que virou o corpo para o outro lado, deparou-se com o olhar preocupado de alguém que conhecia muito bem...

- Aizawa... – murmurou, sonolenta.

- Bom dia, Misa.

Aizawa era um homem alto, moreno, de cabelo bem curto e desarrumado, como se tivessem errado no corte. Assim como seus cabelos, seus olhos também eram pretos. Naquele momento, era o único ao lado de Misa.

- Aizawa... Eu não entendo o que está havendo! Disseram-me que eu havia assassinado Raito, mas não é verdade! Não pode ser verdade! – ela falou, desesperada, as lágrimas caindo de seus olhos com facilidade.

- Acalme-se primeiro, Misa. – ele murmurou, colocando as mãos sob seus ombros, dando um suspiro – Você não se lembra de nada?

A mulher negou com a cabeça, nervosa.

- Pois bem... Misa, eu acho melhor você sentar.

- Não. – ela sibilou, firme – Eu quero ouvir a verdade. Agora. Sem sentar. Aqui, de pé.

Aizawa deu outro suspiro, este mais longo que o outro e então começou.

- Misa... Eu me tornei diretor deste manicômio... Após você assassinar seu marido, Raito Yagami, usando um machado de cortar lenha. – o moreno falou de um jeito tão direto que nem mesmo ele sabia, ao certo, como havia conseguido.

- Isso é... Impossível! Eu não posso ter feito isso! Eu o amava! Não...

- Você estava fora de si. Por isso foi colocada aqui, nesse lugar.

De repente, imagens confusas apareceram em sua mente. Pôs as mãos na cabeça, ela parecia que ia explodir!

_Olhos azuis. Chuva. Machado. Raito. Corte. Muitos cortes. Parede. Parede. Parede. Sangue._

_E apenas uma frase:_

_"Misa... Pare!"_

Tudo ficou negro, novamente.

**X**

Mais uma vez, acordou naquele quarto, tonta. Sentiu a ância de novo e levantou-se, pesada. Pelo visto, isso iria ocorrer muito em sua vida.

Coçou o cabelo – os olhos ainda fechados – fazendo uma careta ao notar a oleosidade do cabelo. Há quanto tempo não tomava um banho direito?

- Droga... – sussurrou, abrindo os olhos. Porém, essa lamúria foi seguida de um grito.

À frente dela, havia uma menina de cabelos pretos bagunçados, com as pontas queimadas e, em algumas partes, indícios de sangue já seco; olhos azuis vidrados, sem vida, e completamente sem vida e uma tez tão branca que era possível ver as veias de seus braços, pernas e pescoço, todas pretas. Trajava um fino vestido branco, onde era fácil de notar a quantidade de cicatrizes e ferimentos que havia pelo seu corpo.

Naquele instante, Misa já suava frio. Apertava os lençóis contra seu dedo, e engolia seco, não entendendo o porque de ter aquela _alucinação_. A loira encarava a morena, esperando que ela se dissipasse, desaparecesse.

Não ocorreu. Ela estava prestes a perguntar algo para a morena, quando alguém a chamou.

- Srta. Amane?

Encarou a enfermeira por um instante, para logo voltar a encarar a outra mulher em seu quarto. Ela já não estava mais lá.

- V-Você viu isso? – a loira perguntou, seu dedo indicador tremendo, apontando para o exato lugar onde a morena estava.

- O quê? – a mulher perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

- Não, deixa pra lá, acho que foi apenas uma pós-imagem. Acabei de acordar, além do mais. – e deu uma risadinha forçada.

A enfermeira arqueou as sobrancelhas e tentou mudar de assunto:

- É hora do banho coletivo.

Fechou os olhos, irritada. Esquecera daquele fato.

**X**

O banho coletivo era um lugar onde todos os pacientes tomavam banhos juntos, separados apenas por sexo. Eram colocados em uma sala, cheia de chuveiros próximo uns dos outros e a água caía, apenas para molha-los, nada mais. E, pela primeira vez, ela passaria por aquilo.

Retirou as roupas, escondendo os seios com as mãos e tentando ignorar o frio que agora batia contra sua pele, com violência.

Engoliu seco, andando lentamente por aquela fila única. Passando tudo o que ouvira de Aizawa em sua cabeça, de novo. Não conseguia acreditar. Não conseguia.

Ouviu o barulho do chuveiro ser ligado e então uma grande quantidade de água morna, quase fria, caiu em cima de seu corpo. Deu um pequeno grito, assustada pelo frio. Aquilo era uma verdadeira tortura. Era assim que todos eles se sentiam?

Enquanto se lavava, tentou não se mexer muito para que não sentisse mais frio ou que não esbarrasse tanto nas pessoas. Mesmo que fosse impossível. Seus dentes batiam uns com os outros, causando um barulho intenso. Os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiavam, mesmo que ela tentasse ignorar.

E então ela sentiu que alguém a vigiava. Sentiu-se mal, estranha, assustada. Reuniu toda sua coragem, para observar quem o fazia. Olhava para os lados, tentando ignorar as outras mulheres que, diferente dela, se banhavam, acostumadas com a temperatura.

Achou.

Era a mesma de seu quarto! A mesma! Porém, não estava nua. E nem era percebida pelas outras. E, para piorar, a água parecia _atravessa-la_. Engoliu seco. Talvez fosse só impressão. Uma mulher a fez perder o contato com a morena, ficando pouco mais que cinco minutos em sua frente. Assim que saiu, não havia mais aquela jovem de olhos azuis. Apenas outras pacientes, banhando-se.

Os chuveiros foram fechados e todas, sem exceção, foram tiradas de lá.

**X**

A loira adentrou no pátio, sentindo que suas roupas de moletom cinzas não eram o bastante para barrar o frio. Caminhou pelo local, desinteressada, encarando todas as pessoas ao redor. Pacientes que, um dia, já foram seus. Até que seus olhos focalizaram numa dupla bem diferente: Nate e o loiro que apenas se vestia de preto. Dessa vez, o "amigo" do garoto estava sozinho. Apenas ele e o pequeno menino.

Curiosa, Misa tentou aproximar-se para ouvir um pouco da conversa entre eles, sem que fosse notada. Não conseguiu. Eles falavam tão baixo que a mulher se assustava com conseguia se ouvir. Então, decidiu os encarar pelo canto do olho. O loiro parecia bem calmo, mesmo que seu cenho estivesse desanimado. Já Nate, recusava-se a encara-lo.

Num momento que a loira não previa, o de preto tentou acariciar, com as costas do dedo indicador, a bochecha branca do outro. O albino, por outro lado, desvencilhou-se do ato e apertou o brinquedo novo – um carrinho de bombeiros – entre seus dedos, como fizera com o robô.

O loiro cerrou o punho, na frente de Nate. Por um momento, Misa achou que ele iria socar o paciente. Estava pronta para impedi-lo, também fechando suas mãos. Porém, o jovem apenas virou-se e se foi, sem dar adeus ou encarar o albino.

A mulher suspirou, contente.

- Olha só, que coisa feia. – a voz de Nate soou – Além de louca, agora a doutora também é enxerida.

Misa o encarou, com sorriso amarelo.

- Olá, Nate.

- E então, como é a vida aqui?

- Boa... Acho. – mentiu, para que chegasse em seu objetivo – Por que se desvencilhou do toque dele?

Nate encarou o chão, antes de responder.

- Eu já não gosto mais que me toquem.

Naquele momento, Misa não entendeu o porquê.X

A mulher andava para seu quarto, sem precisar de "escolta". Por mais que fosse uma paciente, parecia lúcida o bastante para não se perder ou tentar fugir, segundo Aizawa, o que a fez ser grata a ele, até o fim de sua vida.

Mesmo que seu pensamento estivesse longe, a mulher andava como se já soubesse do caminho. E realmente sabia.

Estava quase chegando, notou, porém ouviu alguns barulhos que, além de a tirarem de seus pensamentos, também haviam lhe chamado à atenção. Era numa das salas de recreação vazias. Para ouvi-los tinha de estar muito próximo e, Misa só estava a uma porta de distância.

Já era noite, então não era normal que a usassem. Era uma irregularidade e a loira iria contar para o amigo diretor o que ocorria. Abriu a porta lentamente, para saber o que faziam lá.

Foi um erro, soube assim que abriu apenas um pouco. Engoliu seco, totalmente assombrada. Não era possível. Não ali. Não com ele.

Não, Misa não acreditava no que via.

* * *

_No one knows what its like  
to feel this feelings  
like I do, and I blame you!  
no one bites back as hard  
on their anger  
none of my pain woe  
can show through_

_But my dreams they aren't as empty  
as my conscious seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
my love is vengeance  
that's never free_

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado n.n

Esse capítulo saiu mais longo, mas eu gostei mais n.n

Acho que todos gostaram do momento MelloxNear, né? XD

Eu fiz de propósito, já que é a Srta. Abracadabra XDDDDDDD

Bom, antes que todos me perguntem, não, eu nunca fui parar num manicômio, nem nunca tomei remédio desse tipo XD

"Então como você sabe todas essas sensações do manicômio?"

Não sei. Eu simplesmente botei aí XD

Mas vamos mudar de assunto!

E aí, estão gostando do jeito como eu estou separando os caps.? De modo que deixem vocês, pobres leitores, a querer saber o que acontecerá a seguir? XD

-se matando de rir aqui, com isso-

Fazer o quê? XD Eu sou uma sádica feliz XD

Fiquem felizes!

Graças à essa fanfic, eu tive três ou quatro idéias para MelloxNear longfics o.o

eu farei todas, cada uma sendo um presente para uma pessoa n.nS2

tá? 8D

Agora vamos às reviews!

* * *

_Chibi Anne_ - As duas estão legais 8D O Near ficou fofo na minha fic o-o" (E eu não sei porquê xP) Eu também tô adorando a sua! Dá próxima vez a gente faz para a Murder-chan, a Cookie-san e a Kei-sama 8D (uma de cada vez XD) é, parece que a Abracadabra tá adorando mesmo 8DDDD

_Srta. Abracadabra_ - Tecnicamente, as fanfics foram baseadas em um filme de terror XD Mesmo assim, espero que acompanhe n.nS2 Não é MisaNear, mas tem MelloNear XD Que bom que está gostando 8D

_Raayy - _Calma, calma o-o Estou continuando XD Olha só, o capítulo 2 XD Paro, porque eu sou uma sádica do caramba XD Fica calma XD Se morrer agora não vai terminar de ler XD Poxa! Que bom que está gostando n.nS2

**_Reviews, Pessoas!_**


	3. Ato III: Agressão

**Esse capítulo não demorou, porque eu estou me esforçando pra terminar tudo até o final de semana /o/**

**Duvido que eu consiga XD**

**Esse capítulo me deu medo, porque eu escrevi sozinha, enquanto estava em casa e aqui eu tenho a péssima sensação que alguém me vigia ç.ç Se somarmos isso ao fato besta de que eu morro de medo de filmes de terror sobrenaturais, enquanto os outros, como Jogos Mortais e o Albergue me fazem rir... Já imaginou ç.ç**

* * *

**Behind Blue Eyes**

**Ato III – **_Agressão_

Misa não acreditava no que via. Não ali, não com ele.

Naquela sala de recreação inativa estava Nate e uma pessoa que definitivamente não trabalhava ali.

Pois sua camisa devia estar jogada em qualquer lugar da sala, revelando braços fortes e musculosos. Estava em cima do menino, tocando suas coxas possessivamente e dando-lhe beijos no abdômen, que gemia em negação.

A loira encarava aquela cena com lágrimas nos olhos. Isso não podia estar acontecendo! Não ali com aquele menino.

O barulho de um zíper se abrindo foi ouvido, seguido de um pequeno grito do albino. O homem tapou-lhe a boca com a mão, dando o primeiro tranco e arrancando lágrimas de Nate... E de Misa.

A mulher acabou murmurando um "pare" e o homem realmente o fez. Levantou-se, ainda dentro de Nate, que gemia. Pela fresta da porta, Misa conseguiu notar uma grande tatuagem nas costas do invasor. Apenas pôde ver que parecia ser o desenho de uma jovem, nada mais.

Pois logo seus olhos se encontraram de leve com o olhar frio do molestador, de lado. Olhos vermelhos, como o sangue. Apenas um, pois correu dali antes que ele se virasse.

Antes de virar o corredor, pôde ouvi-lo fechar a porta, para concluir o que estava fazendo.

E as lágrimas apenas caíam.

**X**

Acordou, sentindo calor. Muito calor. Ao levantar da cama, notou que seu quarto pegava fogo. _Fogo_. E, bem à sua frente, estava a morena de olhos azuis, que gritava, eu cenho demonstrando raiva.

Gritou.

**X**

Gritou. Levantou da cama num salto, suando frio.

- Sra. Yagami! – a voz conhecida de Matsuda a assustou ainda mais – A senhora está bem?

Ainda sem fôlego, apenas concordou com a cabeça. O homem saiu do quarto às pressas, para depois voltar com um copo d'água e entregar a ela.

- Obrigada. – ela murmurou, bebendo todo o conteúdo, sem hesitar.

- Então, Sra. Yagami, teve um pesadelo? – o moreno perguntou, preocupado.

- Sim... Foi só um pesadelo. Nada de mais. Obrigada por se preocupar, mesmo assim.

- Não há problema. – o homem murmurou, sorrindo encabulado. Mas a senhora está bem mesmo, Sra. Yagami?

- Estou sim, mas... Por que me chama de "Sra. Yagami"? – ela perguntou – Eu matei meu marido. – disse dando um sorriso triste – Não sou mais uma senhora.

- Eu sei, mas... – ficou encabulado mais uma vez – A conheci como Sra. Yagami, então... A senhora ainda é a Sra. Yagami para mim.

Misa teve vontade de chorar, mas manteve firme, sorrindo agradecida.

- Bom... Acho que vou tomar um pouco de ar.

O homem acenou com a cabeça, acompanhando-a até lá.

**X**

Mesmo estando frio, o pátio ainda era aberto para que os pacientes pudessem caminhar ou conversar com parentes. Não havia ninguém para visitar Misa, então ela escolheu a outra opção. No entanto, foi parada por alguém que não deveria estar ali.

- Nate? – ela murmurou, surpresa.

O menino nada fez, apenas encarou os pés da loira. E ela sabia o motivo.

- Desde quando... – ela não sabia como dizer – Desde quando você é...

- Isso não tem nada a ver com você. – o albino disse, seco.

A loira engoliu seco. Realmente, ela nada tinha a ver com isso, mas pensar que um de seus pacientes que ela mais gostava estava sendo molestado em seu próprio local de trabalho era algo que ela não conseguia suportar.

- Só me diga desde quando... – Misa implorou.

- Pra quê? Para que você se sinta mais culpada, se eu falar que foi desde que comecei a ser tratado por você? Ou se foi desde que fui internado aqui? Do que te importa? Vai te ajudar a cometer suicídio mais rápido? – ele falou, num tom baixo, ao mesmo tempo em que era assustador.

A mulher não tinha como responder, já que ele estava certo. Porém, Misa não se mataria, não até descobrir o que a fez matar seu marido. Olhou de relance nos olhos do menino, cheios de raiva, ódio, desprezo... Vergonha. Sem saber mais o que fazer, aproximou-se dele e o abraçou.

- Eu sei que você não gosta que te toquem e, nas suas condições, eu também não gostaria. Mas você tem menos de dezesseis anos, Nate. Você não é um adulto, nem um adolescente. É uma criança.

O menino ficou em silêncio, mas, quando Misa notou que havia água caindo contra sua blusa, soube o porquê. Sorriu, levemente e pensou que, se tivesse um filho, queria que fosse como ele.

- Está chovendo. – o menino sibilou.

- É... – a mulher murmurou, fechando os olhos e apoiando seu queixo nos cabelos brancos – Mas eu vou ficar aqui até parar de chover.

E realmente o fez.

**X**

No outro dia, Misa acordou sendo chacoalhada por alguém. Assim que seus olhos se abriram, focalizaram-se na imagem apreensiva de Matsuda.

- O que...

- A senhora tem visita.

- Quê?!

**X**

Foi levada até uma sala de visitas que era utilizada para os casos mais violentos. A loira encarou o local, apreensiva, ela era tão perigosa assim? Ela nem comia carne!

- Misa. – uma voz conhecida ecoou pela sala.

- Teru! – ela disse, aliviada. Levantou-se e o abraçou.

Teru Mikami era um dos homens mais influentes da cidade. Um moreno bonito, de olhos escuros e cenho sério. Sempre de terno e gravata e defensor de todos, sem exceção. Um advogado solteiro, muito cobiçado pelas mulheres, mas não por Misa. Ela o considerava um irmão. Dela... E de Raito.

- Pedi para que a trouxessem aqui, porque queria falar com você, particularmente.

- Eu entendo. Como vai a vida de advogado?

- Bem, porém eu creio que a sua, nem tanto.

A loira deu um sorriso triste, desviando o olhar. Logo percebeu o erro.

- Perdoe-me.

- Sem problemas! Enfim, o que quer comigo?

- Respostas. – o moreno disse, duramente.

- Eu já esperava isso. – riu – Mas da polícia, não de você!

- Minha meta é liberta-la. Já pedi ao juiz que ele revogasse a sentença e que retira-la daqui e a colocasse em um manicômio particular, ou que obtivesse um regime semi-aberto.

- Aprecio tudo o que está fazendo por mim, Teru. – o olhar de Misa era carinhoso e isso encabulou o moreno.

- Pois bem... Comecemos.

**X**

O dia fora longo. Passou todo o tempo tentando lembrar-se do ocorrido, mas nada além de alguns poucos flashes. Deitou-se na cama, totalmente esgotada. Cobriu os olhos com as costas do braço, suspirando e esperando que as luzes apagassem. E assim foi.

Cobriu-se e virou-se de lado, de modo que encarasse apenas as paredes cinzas. Fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

**X**

Deviam ser mais que duas horas da manhã, quando sentiu uma presença no quarto. Ao virar-se viu, novamente, a menina morena.

- O-Olá... – ela sibilou, quase que acostumada com a presença da garota ali.

Após aquele cumprimento, os olhos azuis mórbidos da garota pareciam pegar fogo. Chamas eram vistas nos orbes, consumidas pelo ódio. Logo após notar tal cólera, a próxima coisa que Misa notou foram suas costas doendo, ao ser jogada na parede pela jovem.

Quando conseguiu abrir os olhos, sentiu as unhas da outra joga-las no chão. E então, múltiplas vezes, ser arranhada, até que fosse jogada na porta de vidro, quebrando-a.

Sem pensar nas conseqüências futuras, a loira pôs-se a correr, tentando escapar da garota. No entanto, nada disso adiantava. Em qualquer lugar, fosse numa porta aberta, ou até mesmo no reflexo do espelho, ela estava lá. Com os olhos queimando, queimando.

Parou então, num dos corredores proibidos para os pacientes. Como chegara ali, tão rápido? No local, havia uma prateleira e, dela, era possível ver os olhos azuis, a encarando, com ódio. Para escapar, a loira correu para aquela direção, porém foi para o lado direito, direção oposta à morena.

Continuou a correr, até que parou num corredor totalmente branco. Tentou recuperar o fôlego, encarando o local, nervosa e rezando para que ela não a seguisse até lá.

Até que as luzes começaram a piscar, mesmo que antes estivessem desligadas. Algo – ou alguém – estava fazendo tal coisa e Misa já sabia quem era. Desesperada, começou a correr, novamente.

Saiu daquele local, entrando em outro corredor, cada vez mais próximo da saída, de cor amarelada. Correu ainda mais, apenas pensando em fugir dali. Virou o rosto para ver se ela ainda a seguia. Não havia ninguém atrás dela.

- PARADA AÍ! – uma voz gritou.

Ao virar-se, Misa só sentiu o braço do guarda impedi-la pelo estômago. Naquela velocidade, e sendo parada tão bruscamente, o resultado, obviamente foi desastroso. Caiu no chão, sentindo as costas latejarem. E então, sentiu uma agulhada na perna e perdeu a consciência.

**X**

Quando acordou, de novo, notou o quão tarde era.

- Finalmente acordou! – a voz impaciente de Aizawa ecoou.

- Ai... – não conseguia falar direito, sentia-se zonza, mole.

- O que estava pensando? Achei que já estivesse bem! Mikami disse que, graças à essa loucura, o juiz mandou que ficasse presa no manicômio, num lugar mais seguro!

Ela o encarou sem entender. As palavras não faziam sentindo. Fechou os olhos e esperou que tudo clareasse. E o resultado não foi bom. Só havia um local onde pacientes mais perigosos ficavam. Um local onde a única visita permitida era da enfermeira, para aplicar remédios ainda mais pesados, quase letais. Era uma seqüência de quartos estreitos, retangulares. Portas de ferro, apenas com um vão em forma de cruz, para enxergar algo.

Levantou, assustada. Tentou mover os braços, mas não conseguiu. Estavam presos por uma camisa-de-força. A loira encarou o amigo, totalmente incrédula.

- Era necessário. – ele explicou – Você não estava se controlando.

**X**

A noite naquele lugar era horrível. Parecia que o ar lhe faltaria a qualquer instante. Não ouvia nada, pois todos os pacientes estavam drogados demais para gritar ou reclamar. Era uma paz estranha, e efêmera, para Misa, ao menos.

Um barulho de uma respiração a assustou. Levantou-se, totalmente nervosa. Vinha daquela abertura na porta. Aproximou-se lentamente, encostando a testa no ferro.

Olhos azuis apareceram. E Misa gritou, cortando aquele silêncio.

**X**

Voltou a si, mais uma vez, com Aizawa ao lado. O homem a encarava preocupado, triste.

- O que houve? – perguntou a loira, zonza.

Ele não respondeu, apenas abaixou a cabeça e, com ela, sinais negativos.

- Está querendo se matar?

- Quê? – a mulher perguntou, sem entender.

Antes que ele pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, uma enfermeira adentrou e murmurou:

- Senhor, eu tenho que refazer o curativo.

Misa virou-se para ela, mais uma vez, sem entender. E então notou seu braço. Havia um grande curativo de pano, manchado de sangue. A loira logo o arrancou e então deu um pequeno grito, assustava.

Havia uma inscrição em seu braço. E ela dizia...

* * *

_Discover l.i.m.p. say it  
discover l.i.m.p. say it  
discover l.i.m.p. say it  
discover l.i.m.p. say it_

_No one knows what its like  
to be mistreated, to be defeated  
behind blue eyes  
no one know how to say  
that they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies_

* * *

É, eu estuprei o Near XD

É, eu amo esse casal, agora (mas não supera MelloxNear)

É, eu fiz um momento MisaxNear...

É, o Mello mataria a Misa se descobrisse XD

É, eu sou sádica por deixar esse finalzim pra vocês 8)

HHEUHEUEHUEHEHEUHEUEHUUHEH XD

desculpa, eu paro o-o

hãã...

ah sim! tudo o que vocês leram nesse capítulo foi graças ao "Youtube", porque eu não consigo me lembrar de nada disso ¬¬

somente a partir do próximo capítulo tudo vai sair da MINHA mente... Da MINHA memória!

MHUHEUEHEUHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAHAHU!

agora às reviews 8DDD

* * *

_Chibi Anne _- Todo mundo gosta de momentos MelloxNear! São kawaiis! 8DDD Que bom que está gostando tanto assim n.n!

_Raayy_ - Eu sabia que você ia gostar XDDD Hahaha! 8D EU rio da sua agonia 8DDD (nossa, até eu me fiquei com medo agora o--o) Eu acho que não vou precisar de ajuda XD" Mas vou me lembrar, caso precise n.nS2

_Kyra Spring - _Que bom que está gostando n.nS2 Não sei... XD Só vou revelar o filme no final XD Espero que tenha gostado desse! 8D Muito obrigado pelo elogio n.nS2 (Eu nunca enjôo das pessoas que me deixam felizes n.nS2) Obrigada, então, por me acompanhar o/

* * *

**Reviews, pessoinhas!**


	4. Ato IV: Fuga

**Esse capítulo demorou tempos, eu sei, porém ele está aqui, enfim!**

**DN não me pertence, mas acho que vocês já sabem, né? xD**

**Oh well, à fic**

* * *

**Behind Blue Eyes**

**Ato IV** – _Fuga_

- "Not Alone" – ela murmurou, lendo a cicatriz em seu braço, assustada.

- Por que escreveu isso, Misa?

Misa não ouviu. Estava chocada demais para entender as palavras dos outros.

- De onde isso veio? – ela murmurou, encarando tanto a enfermeira, quanto Aizawa.

- Nós é que te perguntamos.

- Eu não sei! – ela gritou, levantando-se da cadeira e então tudo ficou claro – É isso! É-É ela! É aquela garota! A garota que me fez isso! Mas por quê? Eu nunca fiz nada para ela! e então ela vêm e me... Já sei! Ela está tentando me deixar louca! Louca! Ela quer que eu sofra! Mas eu não sei por quê?

O moreno apenas a encarava, totalmente horrorizado com o estado mental da mulher.

- Quem, Misa?

- Ela! A menina que só eu e o Nate vimos! – ela murmurou, lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos – AQUELA FANTASMA!

Aizawa ficou em silêncio. Encarou a enfermeira e apenas acenou com a cabeça, saindo dali.

- Está tudo bem, Misa. Nós iremos cuidar disso.

- C-Como? Ela está me seguindo! Me seguindo! Eu...

Misa ouviu as vozes ecoando no corredor e então encarou o cenho sério do amigo. Rapidamente, três guardas, seguidos da enfermeira, entraram no pequeno quarto.

- Quê? Não! Aizawa! Você acha que eu estou louca? Até você? – sentiu ser segurada – NÃO! ME LARGUEM! ME LARGUEM! EU NÃO SOU LOUCA! EU E O NATE VIMOS E...

Uma pequena dor na perna, e tudo ficou em silêncio e escuro.

**X**

Acordou apenas de madrugada, de novo. Quantas vezes o fez? Levantou-se, ainda zonza. Ao menos estava se acostumando, concluiu, ao conseguir se levantar – sem tombar. Encarou todo o quarto, constatando que estava vazio e então fechou os olhos, para que pudesse respirar três vezes, lenta e profundamente. Péssima idéia.

Ao abri-los, a única coisa que pôde ver foi a imagem da garota, vindo para cima dela, literalmente.

**X**

A enfermeira chegava de novo aos monitores, após pegar uma boa xícara de café na máquina. Café que foi parar o chão, quando ela viu o que ocorria no quarto de Amane Misa, paciente instável.

- Meu Deus! – ela gritou – Agora ela está tentando se matar.

E correu para impedi-la.

**X**

Misa apenas sentia a dor consumir cada parte de seu corpo, ao ser jogada de um lado para o outro, pelas mãos daquela menina estranha. E então, a garota urrou e a jogou, mais forte ainda. A loira foi direto para o chão, e a jovem sumiu de vez.

Ouviu passos, mesmo estando quase sem consciência. Estava com medo, e queria sair dali. Sair dali.

A porta foi aberta – sem ser fechada. E a enfermeira se aproximou, com uma seringa na mão. Misa dormiria mais uma vez, e nem saberia, porque já estava inconsciente.

Ou não.

**X**

Os olhos amêndoas se abriram, velozes. Num momento, a enfermeira estava ajoelhada ao lado da suposta suicida. No outro, era jogada pela paciente na parede, sentindo a cabeça doer-lhe.

E Misa?

Tornou-se uma fugitiva.

**X**

Correu pelo corredor totalmente vazio, sem pensar realmente que estava fugindo de tudo e isso complicaria cada vez mais as coisas para ela. O que importava era escapar. Escapar daquela menina.

Misa nunca pensou que podia correr tanto. E, enquanto o fazia, lutava contra todos para não ser pega. Porém, ela sabia que havia um problema à frente: os corredores dos quartos tinham uma "quebra" de duas portas – como as de presídio – onde guardas e enfermeiras ficavam a postos para qualquer problema dentro de seu "perímetro". E a loira _era_ um problema.

Aumentou a velocidade. Correu para que fosse notada um pouco tarde demais. A sorte foi que isso ocorreu. Quando a enfermeira foi fechar a porta, Amane correu ainda mais – sem saber como conseguiu tal fato – e jogou todo o seu corpo para a porta de grade, como naqueles jogos de futebol americano.

Jogando a outra na parede, Misa perdeu o controle e quase caiu no chão. Por sorte, recuperou o controle e continuou a correr. O pulmão parecia falhar, naquele momento. Estava tão fraca! Tão cansada! Queria muito, mas muito, parar. No entanto, a cada vez que pensava em tal fato, aqueles olhos azuis apareciam e lhe atacavam, em sua própria mente!

Ouviu as vozes dos guardas atrás de si e, sem mais opções, começou a procurar algum lugar para escapar dos homens que, dessa vez, não seriam _tão bonzinhos_, como quando fugiu, pouco tempo atrás.

Por sorte, achou uma escadaria que dava para a caixa de luz e água. Misa não gostava de lugares altos e este, além de ser assim, também era escuro e sujo. Colocou suas mãos na escada, firme. Suspirou. Tinha de faze-lo. Era só não olhar para baixo. O que a incentivou mais ainda, foi a aproximação dos que a seguiam.

**X**

Abriu a porta de metal e adentrou. Seus pés, ao entrarem em contato com a sujeira do lugar, coçaram. Perguntou-se como havia chegado àquele ponto e tudo o que pôde ver foi a imagem da menina. Talvez tenha sido ela que tenha matado Raito.

Sem conseguir enxergar, tateou um pouco pelo local, até encontrar o que deveria ser o fornecedor de luz. Então, teve uma idéia brilhante.

**X**

Deu mais alguns passos, tentando encontrar um bom lugar para escapar. Nada. Só tinha uma porta e ela acabara de usa-la para entrar ali. Mais uma vez ouviu os guardas aproximarem-se. Correu para onde via uma grade e notou que, bem ali, havia um corredor sujíssimo. E de difícil acesso.

Apertou com força as mãos na grade. Era o único jeito.

- PARADA AÍ! – um homem gritou, ao ver a mulher escalando a barreira de metal.

Misa não lhe deu ouvidos. Apenas subiu, subiu e subiu, até conseguir chegar ao topo e virar-se. Nesse instante, quando acomodou o primeiro pé num dos espaços e estava pronto para repetir o ato com o outro, escorregou dali. E caiu.

- DROGA! – ouviu um dos homens gritar, completamente assustado.

Sentiu o vento bater-lhe em suas pernas descobertas e, então, seu corpo atingiu o chão.

**X**

Suas costas doíam, seu corpo não se movia e sua cabeça estava formigando. Nada bom. Abriu os olhos rapidamente, ao notar os guardas gritando uns com os outros e dizendo que ela havia caído naquele exato instante e que a culpa não foi de ninguém.

Se Misa havia caído naquele instante, não havia nada de errado com ela, concluiu. Levantou-se, mesmo sentindo que seu corpo já não seria o mesmo. Estava ficando velha, murmurou para si mesma, brincando.

Quando os homens notaram, já era tarde demais e ela já havia fugido dali. Agora estava solta pelo hospício, de novo. E então, um estalo.

A luz acabara.

- VADIA! – um deles gritou, batendo o pé, raivoso.

Misa só ria.

**X**

Andava pelos corredores de quatro. Rastejar era muito mais cansativo, mas também mais imperceptível. Passou por uma ou duas lanternas dos guardas, antes de se ver totalmente cercada por homens que estava a procurando. Só havia um jeito de escapar dali.

**X**

Com cuidado, abriu a porta da piscina e correu para a ponta do local. Eles não a procurariam lá. Da última vez que um paciente escapou, ninguém procurou na ala da piscina e, no fim, o paciente acabou saindo do manicômio e sendo atropelado por um ônibus. Talvez ela também tivesse essa sorte. Ou uma parte dela, ao menos.

- Lembra da última vez? Fugiram porque ninguém entrou na piscina para procurar! Podemos dar sorte, dessa vez.

Misa estava mesmo com muito azar naqueles dias.

**X**

Os homens adentraram no local, esperançosos de tentar achar alguém. Não foi bem assim. Porque não havia nada ali. Nada. Nem quando eles deram a volta na piscina olímpica.

- Vamos, ela não poderia sair daqui, a não ser que ficasse invisível.

Invisível Misa não era, mas inteligente sim.

**X**

Os guardas nunca foram muito competentes e a loira sabia disso. Por esse motivo, ao notar que eles estavam entrando, Misa aproximou-se da água e, com toda calma e cuidado, afundou na beira da piscina, de um jeito que não fizesse muitas ondas. Conseguiu.

Dentro da água, segurando o fôlego, a mulher estava. Encarava as lanternas movendo-se conforme o andar daqueles homens estúpidos, rezando para que fossem embora. Suas preces foram atendidas e ela, enfim, poderia sair.

Encarou a água à sua frente. Estava silenciosa e vazia. Até que, aparecendo como uma ilusão, aquela garota veio, em sua direção, gritando.

Assustada, Misa gritou e engoliu água, tendo que subir à superfície. O pesadelo ainda não tinha acabado.

**X**

Matsuda encarava tudo, com medo. A luz acabara por culpa de sua ex-chefe, e esta tentava escapar pelo local, totalmente sozinha. Estava preocupado. Com Misa, não com os outros.

Então, algo fez um barulho atrás de si. Virou-se com tudo, a lanterna iluminando sua ação. Tomou um susto.

À sua frente estava Amane Misa, agachada no chão, os olhos completamente vidrados, com um pequeno ar de esperança. Os cabelos oleosos pingavam e suas vestes de paciente sujas colavam em seu corpo. Pela primeira vez ele pensou que ela estava louca, por sua aparência deplorável.

- Senhora Yagami? – o moreno murmurou, retirando a luz dos olhos da mulher.

- Matsuda! – a voz de um guarda ecoou.

- Sim, senhor? – perguntou, virando-se para o homem, completamente desnorteado.

- A luz irá ligar agora. – e assim foi.

O moreno xingou o homem em pensamento. Isso não era nada bom, iam nota-la atrás dele!

Virou-se, pronto para...

Não havia nada.

- Quê?! – ele murmurou, para si.

Afastou a cadeira da mesa e, no exato instante que o fez, a imagem de Misa apareceu, entre suas pernas.

- GAH! – ele gritou, levantando-se.

- O que houve? – um dos guardas gritou, aproximando-se.

Matsuda notou a mulher lhe implorando para que ele não contasse nada. Mas ele não podia falar para o outro esquecer, era idiotice.

- Eu... Acho que vi algo se mexendo na câmera três.

- OUVIRAM ISSO? – o homem gritou, para os outros colegas – VAMOS PARA A ALA QUATRO!

Todos que estava no recinto se foram. E só ficaram o homem e a fugitiva.

- A senhora está bem?

- Sim, obrigada. – Misa murmurou, sorrindo.

- E o que a senhora fará agora?

- Eu não sei... Eu tenho que fugir, só isso!

Sem mais, o homem empurrou a cadeira de rodinhas para trás, pegou um objeto do porta-chaves e o jogou para a mulher.

Misa encarou as chaves pratas, com dúvida.

- Use o meu carro. – Matsuda murmurou, sorrindo.

Naquele instante, Misa descobriu que o amava.

**X**

A chuva estava tão forte quanto aquele dia, mas dessa vez Misa não se importava. Correu para o carro, desesperada. Colocou a chave no local certo – após um certo tempo, já que estava tão desesperada que não acertava o buraco – e abriu a porta, entrando no veículo e apoiando sua cabeça no volante.

Era uma fugitiva dada como louca e perigosa, que roubara o carro e agora iria dirigir para lugar nenhum!

Mas Misa sabia para onde ir.

**X**

O pára-brisa não dava conta, em função da água, que deixara a pista escorregadia. Mesmo assim, Misa não desacelerava o carro e continuava a correr, apenas focalizada num único ponto.

Sua casa.

Não importava nada mais. Nada mais. Queria apenas chegar em casa. Sem atropelar nada, é claro.

Foi com esse pensamento em mente que girou no volante, ao ver um bicho correr pela estrada, fazendo com que derrapasse na pista. Imediatamente colocou o pé no freio, tentando controlar o carro.

Um sucesso.

Olhou para trás, rindo. E Raito lhe dissera que ela não sabia dirigir!

Quando voltou a observar sua frente, viu a menina ali. Gritou.

**X**

Acordou, completamente exausta. Sua cabeça doía mais ainda e, pelo que notara, acabara de bater o carro.

Aquilo já estava irritando a loira.

Resolveu, então, sair dali de vez.

**X**

Após acidentes, ferimentos e fantasmas, Misa finalmente chegou em sua casa. Cansada, com os cabelos despenteados e oleosos e com uma aparência mórbida, finalmente encarou sua tão amada porta de madeira.

A casa era um lugar agradável. Grande, com um jardim enorme e uma aparência bonita. Até mesmo depois de abandonada. Com aquele ar de velha, devia ter chamado a atenção de muitas pessoas. Embora Misa nunca pensasse em vender seu próprio lar.

Ficou nas pontas dos pés, procurando a chave extra que ela e Raito sempre deixavam em cima da porta, no concreto. Bingo! Ao menos isso ainda continuava lá.

Entrou na casa, crente de que, dali pra frente, tudo o que aconteceria a faria entender o que ocorrera em sua vida.

**X**

Subiu as escadas, após uma longa visita a todos os cantos do andar debaixo, tentando lembrar-se de alguma coisa. Assim que colocou seus pés no carpete bege, paralisou. À sua frente, perto da enorme janela que iluminava todo o corredor, havia uma poça de sangue.

E então, toda a cena se repetiu, bem ali, a sua frente, como se estivesse assistindo a um vídeo.

**X**

_Do quarto de casal, saiu um Raito se arrastando, ferido, com o cenho fechado, preocupado. Aproximou-se o máximo possível da janela, parando próximo a ela. Seus olhos, encarando o quarto de ambos, eram esperançosos, como se rezasse internamente para que ninguém saísse do quarto._

_Não foi bem assim._

_De lá, uma Misa de roupão molhado, com os cabelos molhados e os olhos esfumaçados dirigia-se a ele. Com um machado às mãos._

_- Misa. – Raito chamou, preocupado – Misa pare._

_Ela sequer o ouviu. Aproximou-se ainda mais._

_- Misa! – ele gritou, como se lhe implorasse._

_E ela chegou bem à sua frente._

_- Misa... Pare!_

_O som do machado descendo e batendo com força em algo foi ouvido._

**X**

A imagem sumiu, deixando lugar para aquela poça de sangue. Misa, caída no chão, não acreditando no que ocorrera, choramingava, sem entender porque aquilo ocorrera.

Após alguns minutos, recuperou-se e andou até seu quarto, meio que apoiada na parede, para que não fraquejasse. Abriu a porta do quarto do casal. Deu alguns passos para trás.

Ali, na parede, escrito em grandes letras vermelhas, estava a inscrição de seu braço "Not Alone".

O que estava acontecendo ali?

**X**

Tomou um bom banho, após tanto tempo apenas deixando a água fria cair em seu corpo, no manicômio. Secou o cabelo, observando sua penteadeira. Nela, havia uma foto da loira e de seu amado, posando atrás da fazenda de ambos.

- Tempos felizes. – murmurou.

E então, por um instante, algo veio à sua mente.

**X**

Estacionou o carro quase em frente à casa de campo. Abriu a porta de ferro e pisou no terreno. Seu sapato, como sempre afundou. Dessa vez, porém, ela não teve aquela sensação de nojo ou reclamou que seu sapato preferido sujara e como odiava aquele lugar. Ah, não! Depois de tudo o que passou no manicômio, ela mudara completamente.

Fechou a porta e caminhou um pouco, dando algumas voltas pelo local, encarando tudo. Naquele local ocorreram muitas coisas boas entre ela e Raito. Entretanto, aquele terreno sempre deu uma sensação ruim para a mulher, desde que ela fora lá pela primeira vez.

"_Você só está sendo paranóica, Misa."_

Era o que Raito dizia e no que ela sempre acreditava. Notando agora, Misa _sempre_ acreditava em tudo o que seu marido dizia. E ela sabia que ele costumava mentir... Menos com Mikami, é claro.

- Chega de filosofar, Misa. – ela disse para si mesma – Agora é hora de entender o porquê de estar aqui.

**X**

A porta do celeiro foi aberta com força e dificuldade. O pó logo se levantou, fazendo os olhos da loira lacrimejarem. Encarou todas as coisas grandes que foram jogadas lá pelo ex-marido, dando uma aparência medonha. Misa perguntou-se, mais uma vez, o porquê de estar lá.

A resposta estava na ponta de sua língua. Quando observava aquela foto, uma lembrança veio à sua mente.

**X**

_- Misa, não entre aí. – Raito murmurou, como se falasse com uma criança._

_- Eu não sou uma criança, Raito, não pode falar assim comigo. – ela replicou, sorrindo._

_- Eu sei, mas o celeiro é perigoso. Tem muitas coisas pesadas e estáveis aí, você pode se machucar e eu não vou querer ver minha mulher ferida gravemente. – ele explicou, aproximando-se dela com um sorriso doce._

_- Ok. Mas e se eu precisar pegar algo lá dentro? – a loira perguntou, sorrindo, feliz pela preocupação do marido._

_- Bom, então é só pedir para mim ou para Mikami que nós pegamos. – ele sibilou, em seu ouvido._

_- Mas e se eu estiver sozinha?_

_- Ah! Não se preocupe. Você nunca estará sozinha. Sempre terá a nós dois._

**X**

Ela acreditou, por mais que sentisse falsidade na voz do amado e que ele parecia estar escondendo algo. Quão tola era! Mas, naquela época, não pensava na probabilidade de assassinar seu marido, e veja só onde estava.

Além disso, sua intuição lhe dizia que alguma coisa relacionada à mudança de vida estava ali. E, como sua mãe bem disse, intuição feminina nunca falha – e este fato foi comprovado por sua vida inteira.

Caminhou pelo lugar escuro, sentindo a poeira bater de frente com seu corpo e alojar-se em sua roupa. Nojento. E, para piorar, não havia nada lá.Talvez ela tivesse errado. Talvez sua intuição tivesse sido extinguida por todas as vezes que foi drogada. Aquele manicômio realmente não era o mesmo.

Estava para sair, quando percebeu uma porta ao seu lado. Dá última vez em que estava lá – isto é, quando conheceu o terreno de seu marido – aquele portão de madeira não estava lá. Pelo visto foi construído por Raito e Mikami, enquanto eles diziam apenas resolver uns assuntos.

Mas sua maior pergunta era o porquê de ela existir. Com dificuldade, abriu a porta, sentindo o cheiro de feno e poeira invadir-lhe as narinas. Tossiu, perdendo até o ar dos pulmões. Quando aquele ar deixou de afeta-la, adentrou no local.

Parecia o lugar onde se guardava feno. Mas por que um celeiro que servia para guardar bobagens tinha feno? Eles não tinham animais ali. Caminhou um pouco observando tudo, duvidosa. Então, sentiu seu pé pisando em algo de volume, embaixo do feno. Afastou-o para encontrar uma espécie de porão.

- Desde quando nós temos um porão? – ela perguntou, afastando a pernas e levantando a porta, de tão pesada que era.

Após um tempo, conseguiu. Caindo no chão, cansada, ela encarou a escuridão intensa que havia lá.

- Bem... Vamos lá!

**X**

Desceu com dificuldade as escadas, tomando cuidado para não cair. E também, isso durou pouco, pois logo notou uma luz iluminando os últimos degraus. Ao terminar de descer, encarou o porão recém-descoberto.

- O quê...? – ela sibilou para si, encarando o que havia à sua frente.

Parecia... Um estúdio de filmagem... Pornô. Pois, bem à sua frente, havia uma câmera ligada, filmando uma cama vazia, que era iluminada por uma lâmpada que poderia queimar a qualquer momento.

- Mas o que os dois faziam aqui? Orgias? – murmurou, totalmente surpresa.

Aproximou-se da câmera, notando que ela estava ligada há tempos e que a fita estava com a memória quase toda usada. Apertou um botão, para que ela pudesse ver o que havia filmado até aquele instante – desejando que houvesse uma explicação racional para aquilo, além de uma cama vazia.

Sim, havia uma explicação. Mas não era racional.

Misa encarou a imagem que passava, completamente chocada. Não acreditava no que Raito estava fazendo. Aquilo era...

* * *

_But my dreams they aren't as empty  
as my conscious seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
my love is vengeance  
that's never free_

* * *

Rá, demorei um tempão xD -apanha- Ok, desculpem i.i O próximo virá rápido, prometo. Ou talvez não, depende da quantidade de coisas em que eu me ocuparei xD Enfim, espero que estejam gostando dessa fic, que acabará no próximo capítulo \o/

Bom, espero mesmo que tenham gostado desse capítulo e eu estou começando a perder o medo dessa fic XDDDD

Enfim, sem mais a falar, agora às reviews LOL

* * *

_Hello Murder - _Nossa! Muito obrigada xD Adorei seu comentário LOL Desculpe a demora, viu?

_Kyra Spring - _Rá, eu me atrevo xD Rá, é porque eu sou foda \o/ Mentira, é que eu só sei pegar no psicológico, mesmo xP Ah, que bom que tá gostando tanto \o/ Fico feliz por isso :3 Desculpe MESMO a demora i.i

_Chibi Anne - _Nós demos mancada, né? Ou melhor, nossas inspirações fugiram juntas para o Caribe e a minha só retornou porque quer mais dinheiro! ò-o (Eu acho e.e) Mas eu também morro de medo de filmes com fantasmas, porque os outros são mais divertidos, admito xD Desculpe a demora, viu amor? Te amo :3

_Raayy - _Ah, que bom que gostou! \o/ Eu também amo eles assim º¬º Sorry, não é o BB e a Misa tem que sofrer, casou com o Raito xD /piada interna xD Que bom que está gostando e desculpe a demora, viu? D:

_decoy-b - _Ah que bom que está gostando! Sim, assustador né? xD Oh well, os dois têm que sofrer bastante è-é -ama eles- Oh well, não era o BB não xP Desculpe a demora, viu?

_Maru-neechan - _Isso matou a curiosidade? :3 Espero que sim xD Oh sim, é claro que mata! E o Near deve sofrer, porque assim ele fica mais fofo (?) Desculpe a demora, viu?

* * *

**I'm Off, now...! Kissus!**

**Hiei-and-shino (And she wants reviews)**


	5. Ato V: Verdade

**Death Note não me pertence. Ainda.**

**Último capítulo! Demorei meses, mas veio 8D *foge dos paus e pedras que machucam mais do que palavras***

* * *

**Behind Blue Eyes**

**Ato V – **_Verdade_

Ali, naquela fita gravada há certo tempo, estava um vídeo de Raito _estuprando_ uma garota. Mais especificamente a garota que aparecia para ela e Nate.

Se fosse um caso de abuso, seria até que aceitável, de um certo ângulo. Mas não era. Havia também tortura, muita tortura.

O rosto de escárnio dele, cortando a barriga da menina a fazia passar mal. Como aquela coisa estava com Misa há tantos anos? Não, não podia ser real, devia ser uma brincadeira.

Uma pena que não era.

Raito então pegou uma faca maior – uma que estava palpável para Misa, pois estava ao lado da cama – e se direcionou à garota. Desligou, já sabendo o que veria. Suspirou e tentou não gritar, ou vomitar. Não podia estragar a cena de um crime. Sim, ligaria para Mikami e o faria investigar isso.

Ela não era louca, afinal.

Mas então veio o som de alguém andando sobre ela. Alguém no andar de _cima_. Gelou. A única coisa que pensou, naquele momento, foi na faca. Pegou-a, mandando para o inferno as evidências. Sobreviver era essencial e, depois de tudo que passou, não morreria, não ali.

Aproximou-se com cautela da cama e roubou a faca da mesinha. Encarou fixamente o caminho que fez para chegar ali e apertou o punhal de madeira com seus dedos suados. Tentou aliviar a tensão, mordendo o lábio inferior, um pouco assustada.

Não, não iria perder mais nada. Avançou. Caminhou a passos lentos e silenciosos. Já vira muitos filmes e vivenciou um, aliás. Sabia como deveria agir e o que devia fazer. Primeiro, escapar. Depois, avisar a polícia.

Viu a escada e aproximou-se dela. Não havia _ninguém_ ali. Será que havia sido só impressão o som que ela ouviu? Suspirou, aliviada, e então se virou. Mas quando girou seu corpo, para voltar àquela sala, deparou-se com olhos pretos.

Gritou.

Pulou para trás e sentiu a madeira bater com força em suas costas, mas, imediatamente empunhou a faca. Não morreria ali, certo?

- Parada! – uma voz masculina gritou.

Era um homem semelhante a Mikami, mas de cabelos mais curtos e semblante mais assustado segurava uma arma, em sua direção.

- Largue a faca! – ele gritou.

- Largue você a arma! – Misa retrucou, nervosa.

- Não me faça atirar! – ele continuou.

- Não me faça te cortar, seu idiot...

Mas não pôde terminar de falar, pois sentiu braços a agarrarem por trás. Em menos de um segundo já havia gritado, soltado a sua defesa e pulado em cima do homem, completamente assustada.

Ele a protegeu com um braço e apontou para a pessoa abaixo da escada. Porém logo abaixou a arma, constatando que era apenas uma menina.

Uma que estava assustada, tremendo e chorando, _muito_.

**X**

Sentada na ambulância, com um cobertor em suas costas, ela encarava o chão cheio de mato, tentando assimilar algumas coisas. A pessoa que ela mais amava naquele mundo era, na realidade, um molestador sadista que a enganou por tantos anos. Na realidade, tudo aquilo começava a ser meio irônico, engraçado. E ela não tinha a menor idéia de quando começou a ser uma pessoa tão fria perante aos piores fatos.

- Misa. – a voz de Mikami soou, cheia de preocupação – Vamos para a delegacia, tem muito que explicar.

Ela apenas concordou, sorrindo – mas não carinhosamente.

**X**

Encarava o cinza da sala de interrogação com uma frieza nunca vista antes. Mas também, depois de tudo o que ocorreu com ela...!

- Misa – a voz de Mikami ecoou, um pouco mais dura – Pode nos explicar algumas coisas?

Ela nem sabia por onde começar, então decidiu que o início seria de outro modo.

- Já encontraram os pais da menina?

**X**

Ouvia o choro da mulher, antes mesmo de ela sair de dentro do carro. Sentia sua dor, ela sabia que a encontraram de um jeito não tão alegre e bonito como ela queria – na realidade, nem o corpo eles acharam.

O pai estava um pouco mais calmo, porém com os olhos inchados. Misa não teve filhos, mas sabia que a dor de perder um devia ser igual à própria morte ou pior. E depois do que soube sobre Raito, nem mais os queria – não com ele, ao menos.

**X**

Os dois a encaravam sérios. Ela realmente disse o que disse? Que a filha deles era um espírito e que estava assombrando-a?

- Você é louca! – a mulher gritou, os olhos lacrimejando.

Misa não se moveu.

- Na realidade, fugi do hospício antes de ontem. – e sentiu vontade de rir da expressão de ambos.

**X**

Terminou de falar e encarou todos que estavam na sala. Pareciam incrédulos, porém, no fundo, acreditavam em algumas poucas palavras. Não contou sobre o estupro de Nate, por mais que quisesse. Aquele assunto era para outra hora e devia ser tratado com Mikami.

- E-Então... C-Como ela... E-Está? – a mãe perguntou.

- Brava. Acho que ela quer vingar-se de mais alguém.

- Como?! – o pai esbravejou.

- Meu ex-marido... – e sentiu desconforto em tais palavras – Tinha um cúmplice.

Mikami engoliu seco. Seu melhor amigo tinha muito mais a esconder?

**X**

Encarou os pais da menina irem embora, abraçados. Sentiu pena de ambos e raiva por ter sido tão burra. Se soubesse disso antes, nem precisaria do fantasma de Takada – como descobriu ser o nome dela – para acabar de vez com Raito.

- Misa, o que você disse sobre o cúmplice... Você acha que é verdade? – Mikami sussurrou, observando, também, a cena.

- Sim. – e parou para pensar um pouco – E acho que sei quem é...

- Quem? – perguntou, meio ansioso.

- Um homem que eu vi no manicômio, um tempo atrás.

- E como ele era? – já havia pegado o bloco de notas.

- Não vi seu rosto... Apenas sei de duas coisas.

Teru ficou em silêncio, esperando que ela falasse algo.

- A primeira é que ele tem uma tatuagem de uma mulher nas costas. A segunda é uma coisa que eu gostaria de prestar queixa com você.

Ele não entendeu, de início.

**X**

Segurando o telefone da delegacia, Misa batia o pé, ansiosa.

_- Alô_ – a voz de Aizawa ecoou.

- Sou eu, Misa! – e sentiu-se alegre por falar com ele.

- Misa?! De onde você está me ligando? Você é uma fugitiva! Onde está, preciso trazê-la de volta ao...

- Eu estou na delegacia da cidade. – e sorriu – Com Teru. Consegui me livrar do manicômio, se passar essa noite na cadeia e esperar por um _Hábeas Corpus_!

- Eu quero falar com você sobre isso e... – porém, foi cortado pela loira.

- Antes, eu posso te pedir um favor?

Houve hesitação.

- Depende...

- Calma! Não é nada de mais! Eu só quero que você pesquise uma coisa para mim!

- O quê?

- Uma tatuagem. De uma mulher... Eu não sei, parece uma indígena... – e tentou lembrar-se da imagem – Parecia de uma seita... Uma religião... Ah! Eu não sei! Só sei que ela devia ter algum símbolo ligado a poder!

Aizawa ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

- Achou que já sei qual é. Volto a ligar para você daqui há poucos minutos.

- Ok. Obrigada.

**X**

Sentada em sua cama improvisada da cadeia, ela analisava mentalmente tudo o que descobrira sobre sua vida e pessoas relacionadas ao assassinato da menina Takada. A um certo ponto, todos pareciam culpados. Desde Raito aos amigos de Nate. Porém, devia haver algum ponto em comum com tudo aquilo.

Só um.

Então a ficha caiu. E ela sentia-se uma idiota. Era mais que óbvio!

Mas sua linha de pensamento foi destruída, quando um barulho de fora da cela ecoou.

**X**

- Teru, o que faz aqui? – ela perguntou, sorrindo.

- Vim ver como está. – ele também sorriu.

E um silêncio não muito agradável percorreu o lugar. Mikami observava a parede cinza e Misa o chão, de mesma cor.

- Misa. – a voz do amigo ecoou, um pouco mais séria que antes – Como você acha que deve ser esse cúmplice?

A loira engoliu seco. Não queria falar sobre aquilo, mas já tinha uma pessoa em mente, além do mais, Aizawa realmente lhe dera as respostas que lhe faltavam, à tarde.

- Eu não sei.

- Ah, por favor! Você é uma psicóloga que pode analisar as maiores mentes criminosas! Tenho certeza de que sabe como ele é.

Misa suspirou.

- Ok. Eu vou tentar.

**X**

- Ele deve matar desde a infância, porém preferia animais, já que eram mais fáceis de atacar e esconder que humanos. Após conhecer Raito, mais ou menos na fase da adolescência, passou a notar como eram iguais e planejava assassinatos com o mesmo, até chegarem na fase adulta, onde os praticaram. – e encarou o chão – Esse homem deve ter conflitos com sua sexualidade. Pois, por mais que mate milhares de mulheres, ainda sente que um homem consegue lhe dar mais prazer, como é o caso de Nate que, por mais que seja estuprado, nunca é morto, diferente das suas vítimas femininas.

Mikami ficava apenas em silêncio – não queria atrapalhá-la naquela análise tão necessária.

- Ele também deve odiar muito o controle feminino, pois crê que o homem é o centro do universo, como mostra sua tatuagem, em que a mulher era um símbolo de escravidão. – parou um pouco para encarar aqueles olhos negros.

- E como é o estado dele, agora? Além do mais, nós descobrimos o local em que ele matava e estuprava suas vítimas.

- Ah sim... Bom, ele está preocupado, principalmente porque é uma mulher que revelou tudo. Mulheres não passam de objetos de prazer para ele, estejam vivas ou mortas. Porém ele está nervoso o bastante para...

- Para...? – Teru a instigou.

Os olhos de Misa tornaram-se frios, duros e sem medo nenhum.

-...Ele está nervoso o bastante para vir falar comigo.

Silêncio. Ambos se encararam por um certo tempo, até que Mikami o cortasse numa risada insana.

- Muito bom, Misa! – e bateu palmas – Descobriu tudo isso tão facilmente?! Aquele manicômio te fez ficar mais inteligente, pois antes era tão enganada por mim e Raito que dava até pena!

- Pois é. – ela sorriu.

- A brincadeira foi boa, mas é hora de acabar com isso. – e retirou uma arma de sua cintura.

Deu o primeiro tiro, que foi desviado pela loira, ao jogar-se no chão e correr da cela, empurrando-o como fez com a enfermaria, alguns dias antes.

- Volte já aqui! – o moreno gritou, e seus olhos revelaram-se vermelhos pela ausência de luz e sanidade.

**X**

Era fácil para a mulher fugir dali. Passara uma grande parte da vida andando por aquele local, ao lado de seu marido e um de seus melhores amigos. Não devia haver ninguém naquela hora, para Mikami tentar assassiná-la.

Desviou-se de todas as balas com uma velocidade que ganhara no manicômio – não conseguia correr nem cinco minutos sem se cansar e agora já podia saltar metros! Era irônico como algo tão terrível pudesse ajudá-la tanto. Sua mente clareou-se e ela teve uma idéia de como escapar sem sofrer tantos danos. Sorriu. Se havia um local que conhecia bem era onde os escritórios ficavam. Abriu a porta com a facilidade que sempre teve – já que ali sempre ficava aberto para o caso de algum telefonema inesperado – e escondeu-se atrás de uma escrivaninha.

Não demorou muito para Teru ir atrás dela. Com um sorriso insano e empunhando a arma como se fosse de brinquedo, ele começou a gritar:

- Rá! Você acha que me conhece muito, não?! Pois deixe eu te dizer algo, Misa! Eu matava animais na infância sim, mas, ao lado de Raito, nós começamos quando tínhamos quinze anos! Ah! O sangue em nossas roupas, da primeira vítima que tivemos, ainda está gravado em minha mente! Seu marido era um psicopata! Um estuprador que, como eu, também apreciava demais o pequeno Nate River! – e deu uma risada, como se aquilo fosse realmente engraçado – Foi ele que me apresentou aquele moleque e, como ele próprio disse, Nate dava mais prazer que você!

Misa escutava aquilo, sem mover-se, por mais que as lágrimas tentassem sair. Ela era sempre a idiota, não? A tola esposa que era traída por seu marido psicopata.

Um barulho chamou a atenção de ambos. Do lado de fora da sala, havia alguém. E, quando a pessoa entrou, Mikami quase teve um ataque.

- Takada!? – ele gritou, afastando-se – Mas você devia estar...

Não pôde falar mais nada, pois a jovem de cabelos morenos e de roupa molhada gritou, quebrando todos os vidros do local. Misa encolheu-se, tapou os ouvidos. Já sabia o que ocorreria depois.

E então os olhos daquela menina queimaram. E o fogo alastrou-se por todo o local. Com medo, Mikami atirou, porém isso causou uma explosão – pois a menina parecia ser inflamável – e o moreno foi jogado para longe.

Houve silêncio, até que a polícia chegasse para ver o que ocorrera.

**X**

_Meses depois_

Observou o trem chegar, um pouco entristecida. Encarou o menino albino ao seu lado, que enrolava uma mecha de cabelo em seu dedo.

- Tudo bem, Nate?

- Sim. – ele sussurrou.

A loira sorriu e lhe deu um abraço, apertando-o em sua cintura. Por mais que tivesse uma idade entre treze e dezesseis anos, ele ainda era uma criança para ela. O som do trem parando ecoou e, de dentro dele, saíram o mesmo grupo de pessoas que Misa costumava ver no passado.

Primeiro saiu o professor de Nate, com um sorriso divertido, seguido do "Papai Noel", que segurava um presente novo, como em todas as outras vezes. E então desceu o ruivo e o loiro, a dupla de idiotas, como apelidou o albino.

O último, por sua vez, ao ver os dois abraçados, revelou em seus olhos um ciúme perigoso. Misa apenas riu e separou-se do menor.

- Nate, seja bonzinho e aproveite sua vida fora daqui! – e afagou aqueles cabelos.

- Seja bem-vinda quanto quiser no orfanato. – o senhor sussurrou, entregando-lhe um envelope com endereços – Faremos qualquer favor a você.

- Ok! Eu voltarei para ver se Nate está bem e, se precisarem de qualquer ajuda também, podem me chamar.

O professor apenas sorriu, virando-se para ela.

- Então traga doce, porque as crianças de lá se movem a açúcar.

E riram.

- Sou Misa Yag... Amane. Misa Amane.

- Elle Lawlliet.

- Bom, eu já vou. – e encarou o ruivo que lhe sorria polidamente ao lado do loiro, que mantinha a mesma conversa sussurrada que daquela vez, com Nate – Até um dia.

Virou as costas e ouviu um "Pode apostar, gata" safado do ruivo e uma repreensão do professor. Corou, mas riu também. Pelo menos ela ainda era bonita. Louca, mas bonita.

**X**

Andou pela rua fria, com seus cabelos movendo-se violentamente. Os ventos estavam muito mais fortes que o normal, sabia. Os fios taparam sua visão, por um momento. Ao retirá-los, avistou, bem à sua frente, uma criança.

Era uma garota de cabelos loiros, presos em duas marias-chiquinhas. Usava uma blusa de frio rosa e seus olhos cor de mel estavam um pouco tristes, além de seu semblante sério e pálido.

- Olá? – Misa chamou, mas a menina não respondeu.

Um ônibus desceu a rua, na velocidade normal, enquanto a criança pulava para chocar-se com o grande automóvel.

- Cuidado! – a loira gritou, assustada.

Porém, a menina desapareceu, como se fosse uma ilusão ou um _fantasma_.

Um papel bateu na perna da mulher, que o retirou, ainda embasbacada com a cena que acabara de presenciar. Ao observá-lo, gelou.

Era a mesma menina que desaparecera segundos antes, porém ela sorria. E estava naquele _panfleto_, logo abaixo de uma grande palavra que não devia estar ali.

**MISSING**

Gritou.

* * *

_No one knows what its like  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes._

"Behind Blue Eyes" cover, from Limp Bizkit

* * *

**N/A.: **Eu acabei! ACABEI, ACABEI! *coro ao fundo* Ah, finalmente o último capítulo está postado! *joga as correntes de culpa no mar* Desculpem pela demora, mas aqui está. O fim. Agradeço a todos que leram, à Chibi que betou e aos que tiveram a total paciência de esperar pelo último capítulo 8D

Como perceberam, eu não resisti em colocar um pouco de MattMisa e MelloNear. E esse último, aliás, terá uma fanfic dedicada a ele, nesse mesmo universo 8D Espero que todos apreciem MxN n.n/

Bom, como notaram, o filme é "Gothika", traduzido aqui no Brasil em um nome que eu não faço a menor idéia do que seja 8Db *espancada*

Enfim, vamos às últimas reviews daqui, antes que alguém tente outra coisa contra minha pessoa /o/~

* * *

_Raayy - _Pois é, uma vez Misa, sempre Misa xD~ Bom, por mais que eu AME MikamiLight, não foi bem assim, mas ok 8D Desculpe a demora, viu Pink? 8D Espero que este capítulo tenha ficado à altura /o/

_Shinigami Agatha - _Matsuda x Misa é amor, fikdik u.u~ Poxa Agatha, valeu \o/ E sim, ele a violentou e fez muito mais *risada maligna ao fundo* Espero que tenha gostado desse último capítulo e que me perdoe pela demora! Por falar nisso, sua fanfic de GG virá amanhã /o/ *correndo aqui para postar essa*

_Alexei Hyoga - _Erm... Sim. Raito morreu aos machados (piada infame u-u) Mais uma pessoa que curte Gothika! 8D E obrigada por não revelar o fim e por continuar a ler /o/ A curiosidade mata, fikdik e.e' Que bom que gostou! Espero que tenha gostado desse último capítulo e perdão pela demora.

_YKT - _Ahahahaaha xD Poxa, então obrigada por continuar a ler /o/ Tudo bem! Reviews muito criativas demoram para serem respondidas *vai apanhar* xD Desculpe pela demora!

_shindou - _Poxa, então perdão pela demora o-o' Acho que você até deve já ter assistido né? e-e' Perdão mesmo, mas obrigada por continuar a ler! Beijos!

* * *

**A todos que leram e acompanharam essa fic - mandando reviews ou não - um muito obrigada! Estou em dívida com todos e espero vê-los em alguma outra fanfic minha! xD~**

**Kisses fantasmagóricos (sem a Takada, é claro)**

**Uma última vez: reviews!?**


End file.
